Cutter's Spellbook
The Spellbook of Edward Cutter is crafted from the flesh of a bogling and enchanted to hold twice as many spells as normal. Conjuration spells however, if they are recorded in his book, are treated as having an increased caster level of +1. Recorded Spells 'Stinging Spray' School Conjuration (Water); Level Glamourist/Occultist 1st Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V, M (salt) Range 15-foot cone Duration Instanteneous Save Fort, half; Spell Resistance Yes A spray of water leaves your fingertips, causing 1d6 water damage per caster level (max. 5d6) 'Heart of Selena' School Conjuration (Good); Level Glamourist/Occultist 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Touch Target 1 undead creature Duration 1 hour/caster level Save Will, negates; Spell Resistance Yes Banishes a shadow creature to the plane of shadow for 1 hour per caster level. 'Blood Bond' School Divination; Level Glamourist/Occultist 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Personal Target Self Duration Instantenous Save Will, negates; Spell Resistance Yes You can instantly detect the location of and the well-being of the nearest person who shares your blood, as a direct relative. 'The Far and the Few' School Illusion; Level Glamourist/Occultist 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Long Target 10-foot radius burst Duration Instantenous Save Will, negates; Spell Resistance Yes Targets in the range of effect get +5 to stealth and have their speed increased in a similar way to the haste spell. 'Salt Infusion' School Transmutation; Level Glamourist/Occultist 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Personal Target 1 lb. of meat per caster level. Duration Instantenous Save Fortitude, negates (living creatures); Spell Resistance No Infuses meat with saline, making it yield twice as much and feed twice as many. 'Circle of Salt' School Conjuration (Water); Level Glamourist/Occultist 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Personal Target 5-foot radius burst/caster level. Duration Instantenous Save None; Spell Resistance No Encircles the area with a circle of salt preventing witch-craft and paranormal creatures from entering. 'Devouring Miggas' School Conjuration (Water); Level Glamourist/Occultist 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Personal Target Summons 1 migga per caster level. Duration Instantenous Save None; Spell Resistance No Summons Migga's strange fly-like creatures who eat away black matter and miasma at a rate of 5-feet per round each. 'Telepathic Knowledge' School Enchantment; Level Glamourist/Occultist 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Short Target 1 living creature per caster level. Duration 10 minutes per level. Save None; Spell Resistance No Edward created this spell to help his children study at a greater pace in the mathematics and language skills that he taught them. The selected creatures benefit from 1/2 of your knowledge ranks for the duration. 'Water Burst' School Evocation; Level Glamourist/Occultist 3 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Medium Target 15-foot burst. Duration Instantenous Save Reflex; Half Spell Resistance Yes This spell is almost identical to the fireball spell, but deals water damage instead. Edward created this for his ventures to the elemental plane of salt, where salt elemental creatures and salt animentals take x4 damage from water-based attacks. 'Salt Mephit' School Conjuration (Water); Level Glamourist/Occultist 3 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V, M (Salt) Range Personal Target Personal Duration Instantenous Save Will; Negates Spell Resistance No Calls a salt mephit to serve the caster until released. 'Curtains of the Sea' School Conjuration (Water); Level Glamourist/Occultist 3 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Short Target 10-foot wall per two caster levels. Duration 10 minutes/ level. Save None Spell Resistance No Calls a shield of water to protect those within from the winds of the elemental plane of salt. 'Sculpt Salt' School Transmutation; Level Glamourist/Occultist 3 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Short Target 5-cubic feet of saltstone per caster level Duration Instantenous Save None Spell Resistance No Allows saltstone to be shaped into a crude shelter or pit. But it cannot be built upwards without crumbling. 'Transmute Flesh to Salt' School Transmutation; Level Glamourist/Occultist 4 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Touch Target 1 creature. Duration See Text Save Fortitude; partial Spell Resistance Yes Causes a creature to turn into salt, if they succeed in a fortitude save however, only their legs are turned into salt. On a successful save the creature is considered to be entangled for 1d6+2 rounds and cannot break free of it except for through a dispel or stone to flesh ''spell. Creatures to fail the save are permanently petrified. Undead creatures have a -4 penalty to saves against this. Creatures immune to effects that call for a fortitude save are not immune to this. 'Crippling Convection' '''School' Transmutation; Level Glamourist/Occultist 4 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Medium Target One organic creature. Duration 1 round per caster level. Save Reflex; Half Spell Resistance Yes Thickens the blood of one creature, if they fail to save they are staggered and take 1d8 dexterity damage. If they fail by more than half they are paralyzed. 'Harmonious Reverberations' School Evocation (Sonic); Level Glamourist/Occultist 4 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Medium Target 20-foot line Duration Instantenous Save Reflex, Fortitude; Partial Spell Resistance Yes Sends a sonic frequency in a line inflicting 1d8 damage per caster level to brittle creatures such as salt elementals and golems; a reflex save negates the damage. Non-brittle creatures must make the save as a fortitude save to avoid being dazed for 1 round. 'Wall of Salt' School Conjuration (Water); Level Glamourist/Occultist 5 Casting Time 1 standard action Components S, V Range Medium Target 10-feet per caster level. Duration Instantenous Save Reflex; partial Spell Resistance No Creates a wall of salt in any selected shape. So long as it is within the bounds. Anyone who attacks the wall with a natural attack take 4d6 damage. With melee weapons they instead take 1d6. A water spell destroys a section equal to the range of the spell. One creature targeting types destroy a 5-foot section. Spells with a different targeting range follow their individual rules.